The Book of Truths
by Freelancer Vermont
Summary: In Minecraftia there is a nation ruled by an evil sorcerer. Two people have had enough of this. They decide to overthrow the tyrant and restore peace to the land. If I had to choose a third Genre it would be humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. This is my first Minecraft story. Please note that while this rated T for swearing and violence, I will _not _under any circumstances use the "D" word, for personal reasons. Anyways, enjoy :D!**

* * *

The burning flames of an inferno licked against the cold stones of the ruined castle. The dull grey blocks littered the ground. Standing in the center of the fire was a king, no longer regal, and fighting for his life. Behind him stood his wife and his son; this being an especially traumatic experience for the son, who was only three years of age. In front of the couple and their son stood the instignator of the fire, a man who was called by the name of "Shadowzone". This of course was not his real name, which was Magnus, but people preferred to call him that anyways because of the black armor he wore. Shadowzone was, at the moment, advancing on the king. His icy sword flashed down like lightning, only to be countered by the king's weapon, an amethyst blade which possessed enchantments which rendered it nearly indestructible. The king expected his opponent's weapon to break; however, it did not. That was when the king noticed the blade was another enchanted one, the Blade of Ice. "Grab our son and run!" the king screamed to his dear wife. The queen obeyed, and, taking their son, ran off into the forest. The fierce fight between Shadowzone and the king was still raging. But it was clear who would win. The king was getting tired. As he swung his sword downward for the very last time, he felt a pain in his chest, and he dropped his weapon. Shadowzone removed his weapon from the king's body. Shadowzone then whispered a spell under his breath, and black particles began to swim over the king, enveloping him in their cold tentacles.

Within an instant, the king was gone. Only his amethyst blade remained. The evil sorcerer smiled triumphantly and grasped the sword hilt, only to receive a powerful shock which sent him flying back several yards. He had forgotten one thing: the sword could only be wielded by the heir to the kingdom, or one who had killed the heir. Shadowzone cursed himself for not remembering. The new ruler of the kingdom smiled.

"There is still a prize to be taken..."

And there was. The king's crown was lifted up onto the head of Shadowzone, and it began to reformat itself to fit him. Once the crown was finished reformatting, it looked like a helmet. The helmet was black, to match Shadowzone's armor, with a light blue crystal in the center** (Author's Note: To make this easier, the helmet looks like the Lich King from World of Warcraft's helmet)**. Shadowzone turned his head toward the trees. The heir and his mother were in there. He would find them. And end them.

Meanwhile, in the forest of pine trees, the mother rushed to escape. She heard two of Shadowzone's soldiers following her. She came upon a stream, with a boat docked in it; some fisherman had probably gotten scared off and left it. The queen knew what she had to do. "Get in! I will distract them!" she told her son. The son obeyed, and the queen hugged him for the last time, and then, with a powerful push, launched the boat out into the stream.

* * *

**13 years later**

The masts and timbers of the merchant ship creaked and groaned in the cold, rainy night. V was wide awake in his hammock. Some other ship members had told him that the annoying sounds of the ship lulled one to sleep. Sure, that might be true for the more experienced sailors, but not for V. He supposed that you would get used to it, and then it would be true, but he also supposed that he would never get used to it. Consumed by his train of thought, V didn't pay attention, and, as a result, fell out of his hammock and hit the floor.

"Aah shit! I hate it when that happens!"

V rubbed his shoulder and climbed back into the now swaying hammock. This had happened many times before, and now there was a large bruise on his shoulder. The annoyed V decided it was not worth it and he left, going onto the deck of the ship. The captain was out already. "What are you doing up here?" asked V.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Mr. V."

"Hey, you can't blame me! I just had a rough sle-"

V was interrupted by the lookout in the crows nest, who shouted "Sir! Another ship is up ahead! I don't think that they're friendly!" The captain frowned and muttered a few choice curse words under his breath.

"Ready the archers! If they attack us then we attack them!"

A moment passed and then the call came.

"Archers at the ready, sir!" the defense officer shouted. The two ships came closer to each other, and closer, and closer, until they were right next to each other. The opposing ship's archers were wearing expensive-looking black armor with light blue symbols on the chest-plate, helmet, and boots. The leggings and quiver were made out of dark brown leather. The arrows had barbed points and the points were lit on fire with blue flame. The enemy archers far outnumbered the measly number on the merchant ship. There were three lines of archers on each side of the ship, which was clearly a warship, and a frigate, at that. Behind the line of archers facing the merchant ship stood the captain of the frigate. He looked like a cruel man.

The frigate captain held up his diamond sword, as did the merchant ship captain. Both captains opened their mouths and shouted the universal command.

"Fire!"

Both ships shot a huge volley of arrows at each other. The air was filled with the sound of the wooden missiles. V ducked for cover and hid inside a large metal crate, watching the fire arrows strike and then smelling the burning wood. One of the flames burned a large hole in the deck, and V saw, terrified, as another one of the flaming arrows whizzed into the hole.

"No! Not the explosives!"

Everyone on deck heard V scream. There was a moment of panic and horrified confusion, then a huge burst of fire leapt from the hole and exploded outward, incinerating all it touched, including the crew members. V was only saved because he was in the crate. His eyes followed the mast if the ship, which had been blown off, sail up into the clouds, with the captain in it. The sound of rushing air caught V's attention, and he turned his head to see a burning block off TNT come flying towards him. He remembered flying through the air for a braief second.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**V's POV**

V awoke groggily to find himself laying face down on the sand, with water lapping up to his thighs. He pulled himself up, spit sand out of his mouth, wiped the sand off his face, and surveyed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the remains of the metal box. When it had hit the shore, it had splintered into a vast amount of pieces. V surmised that the explosion caused by the TNT hitting the crate _while the ship was blowing up_ must have flung him very, very, very far. There wasn't anything really out of the ordinary.

Boy, was he wrong.

There was a lush green forest with dark green leaves in front of him, and if he strained his eyes a bit he could make out hills in the distance. He walked over and destroyed some tree leaves. Ten apples fell out of each leaf. Ten!_ I'd like to live here,_ V thought, _It seems like the best place in the world_. A raven cawed in the nearest tree. V looked, and saw that the raven was silver in color, but it's beak and leg-scales were dark black. It's eyes glistened with purple fire. It cawed again, but this time it cawed in imperfect human speech, and the growly speech was hard to understand. This was truly a remarkable bird. Then V figured out what the bird was saying.

"Danger! Danger roun' corner! BEHIND YOU!"

V turned aroun just in time to see a spear being hurled at him by a man with familiar looking attire. He dodged and the spear thudded into the raven's tree. The startled bird flew away. V grabbed the spear and ran after the man. They both ran into the forest, and the trees covered them in darkness. V could only just make out the sun above. Suddenly, he saw a silver flash and stabbed the spear toward it. The enemy man grunted: V had gored him through the brain. V pulled the spear out and inspected it. It was dripping with blood and pink brain matter. Strands of flesh dangled from the serrated end of the spear. It was a revolting sight.

**No POV**

Meanwhile, in the same forest, in a shady clearing, a shadowy figure sat on a tree stump. The person's body was swathed in a black cloak, and his head was covered with a black hood. The white raven flew toward this figure and landed on a gloved, outstretched hand.

"Well, Aywen? What news?"

"Caw! New one! Crashed boat! Escaped somehow!"

"Hmm...Well, let's go meet him. But first, we gotta stop all this cloak n' dagger stuff."

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal a boy that was 16 years of age. He had pale skin, purple eyes, and slicked-back white-blond hair. Overall, he was very good-looking. The clothing he wore was a fancy, medival, black leather jacket that has black sleeves and silver patterns. The jacket covered a mocha-brown shirt. And over the tunic was a silver strap, which ran over the his left shoulder and ended in a silver shoulderpad. A silver wristguard covered each of his lower arms, and there were silver kneepads for his knees. There were black leather pants and boots. His belt is made of mocha brown leather, with deep purple fabric woven in. Finally, the teen wore a silver amulet with an amethyst in it.

The teen picked up a steel sword and headed toward the outside of the forest, with his raven following behind him.

**V's Pov**

V had just finished building a house. He had just set down a door when and arrow whizzed by him.

_Fuck! Not again!_

He turned around, spear in hand, to face the shooter of the arrow. It was a teenager, with white-blonde hair and pale skin, followed by the raven from earlier today. "Sorry about that. Just had to get your attention, ya know." the teenager said with a smile.

"My name's Ethion. Ethion Zarveros. Fancy name, I know."

V was slightly confused, and asked "Okay, Mr. Ethion Zabardos, why are you here?"

"Well, first off, my last name is Zarveros, not Zafordos or whatever you called it. And as for why I'm here, well, that's hard to explain. Aywen here told me about your crash. He's a brave little bird, flying into the midst of a storm of arrows. Do you know who attacked you? It was Shadowzone. He already murdered my father and mother, and judging by that signature spear, he tried and failed to kill you, too."

"Uhh...Shadowzone?"

Ethion rolled his eyes. "Everyone calls him that because he wears black armor 24/7. His real name is Magnus Coridius," he said. Then he adopted a relaxed position and formed his lips into a circle, puffing up his cheeks and blowing out.

"Wanna help me beat him and take my kingdom back? He's an evil dangerous sorcerer type guy!"

V looked at Ethion. _Is this guy supposed to be crazy of something? "Evil dangerous sorcerer"?_

Ethion's voice broke through v's train of thought.

"Well? You coming or what?"

"Fricking hell **no**!"

"Okay, that's your decision! If you need me I'll be in a clearing in the middle of the woods."

"Ughhh...just go!"

"Fine! G'bye!"

_At Night..._

V woke to the sound of pounding on his door. He pulled of his covers, grabbed an iron sword, and walked slowly toward the door. Suddenly, it exploded into splinters as about ten of Shadowzone's men burst in. He sliced at one of them, giving the man a nasty scar. While he was distracted, V stabbed him upward through the eye socket and drew the bloody sword out. The man slumped to the ground. He turned around and caught another man, who stabbed at him. He and the man fought for a few minutes, until the man grabbed a spear from one of his comrades and put it to V's neck, slamming him into a chest block.

The man raised the sword to kill V when he was tackled by someone in black clothing. It was Ethion. He tossed V's iron sword back to it's owner and grabbed a diamond sword from one of the men. He sliced and the man's torso was disconnected from his legs. Ethion and V ffound themselves back to back against the remaining eight men. One of them jabbed with a spear, but V caught it and pulled the men forward, slaying him with the iron sword.

The pair slew three more men. Then the man who had tried to kill V yelled for a retreat. The other men replied, one of them shouting, "Yes, Halgrim!" As they retreated, Halgrim turned toward V and Ethion and glared at them, the fires of vengeance burning brighht in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadowzone sat on a throne of twisting, thorn-like obsidian, listening to the story of the man in front of him.

"They came like lightning, sir! At first there was just one of em', prob'ly wasn't very good with weapons, seemed like the merchant type. Then, this figure in all dark colors, mostly black, came flying in and took out some of our men. Can't quite remember his face, but he he had these purple eyes that...were like-like fire!

The tyrant leaned forward, eyes wide. He knew who this mysterious fire-eyed figure was.

"Halgrim, you are dismissed. I have...business to attend to."

* * *

V woke up to Ethion snoring halfway up the stairs. His blond hair was a mess, a half-eaten chicken leg in his left hand, and the diamond sword on his right. He was a still wearing the black cloak and armor from the night before. V rolled his eyes. "Sure glad I'm 32," he said under his breath. After cleaning the blood off of the walls, he pulled on a leather chestplate and went behind the house to do some farming. He sighed happily as he picked the melons and pumpkins that were growing in his garden. V licked his lips and thougth, _Mmmmm, pumpkin pie tonight! _Then his peace was shattered as Ethion came outside, gnawing on the bone. V rolled his eyes again.

"What do you want now?"

Ethion twirled the diamond sword and yawned out, "You gonna come with me on my quest, or no?" Then his expression grew serious.

"I've taught myself how to survive in the wilderness since I was three! I think your best bet is to stick with me."

V almost laughed. He shook his head and replied, "Not if I go on inane quests with someone who I _just_ met!"

Ethion's eyebrows shot up. "Then you can stay here and reveal your location to Shadowzone's army, where they will eventually kill you!" he said temptingly.

"No!"

"You suuuure you don't want to come?"

"NO! I DO NOT WANT TO COME, YOU IDIOT!"

"That's yourself killed."

"N-ugh! Fine! I'll go with you on your 'quest', which is probably really stupid."

Ethion just smiled. He clapped his hands to gother, as if saying "Great!" and went inside. Five minutes later, he emerged, carrying two packs and an iron sword. His diamond sword was in a sheath strapped to his back. Ethion tossed the iron sword and the other pack to V.

"We leave tomorrow. No buts!"


End file.
